


Точка выхода: Марс

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [26]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Эта история происходит во вселенной, где существуют Тенно – одарённые дети, которые могут управлять могучими боевыми механизмами Варфрэймами. Одна из Тенно терпит крушение на Марсе, после прямого попадания в её корабль выстрела дредноута Гринир – фракции, состоящей в основном из клонов, копий от копий. Над девушкой нависает страшная опасность, ведь чем дольше её корабль находится на планете, тем ближе к своей цели подбирается её противник.
Series: Works 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Kudos: 4





	Точка выхода: Марс

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №276 фанфикщен

Десантный корабль класса Ксифос последний раз чихнул двигателем и затих. Оператор по имени Вэри, хрупкая девушка лет шестнадцати на вид с короткими бело-желтыми волосами, вздохнула и, покинув капсулу переноса, отправилась на мостик, аккуратно минуя разбросанные и свисающие тут и там провода, трубки.

– Ирими, доложи о состоянии корабля, – произнесла она в пространство.

Испорченная голограмма цефалон, появившись рядом с её правым плечом едва различимой вспышкой, сначала принял вид облака с молнией, затем сидящего человека, потом чего-то, очень напоминающего сушки, а после, некого примитивного устройства для уборки внутренних помещений жилища.

– Будь проклят тот день, когда ты сел за баранку этого пылесоса? – хмыкнула девушка, подходя к приборной панели и проведя рукой по паутине трещин на едва уцелевшем пластике. – Потерпи немного. Нам только нужно выбраться с этого куска камня и добраться до Реле. А там найдутся и инструменты, и материалы для полноценного ремонта.

На самом деле их положение было незавидным. Боевой корабль, получивший весьма нелестное название Арруджинито, что весьма в вольной переводе означает Ржавеющий, попал под перекрёстный огонь сразу двух дредноутов фракции Гринир. Щиты Ксифоса не были рассчитаны под такие нагрузки, а потому сразу же отключились, заодно выведя электрическим импульсом из строя и немногие орудийные приводы корабля. Следующий же залп нарушил стабилизационные и двигательные системы, после чего Арруджинито и совершил весьма жёсткую посадку где-то в бескрайних красных пустынях Марса.

– Нам с тобой ещё повезло, что реактор не пострадал, – улыбнулась девушка, разбираясь в мешанине проводов навигационного блока и соединяя их в нужной последовательности. – Малейшее повреждение термоизоляционного корпуса и летели бы мы сейчас с тобой куда-нибудь в сторону Бездны. Правда, исключительно по инерции.

Провода под её руками заискрились, что-то громко хрустнуло, и на панели навигации вспыхнул свет голограммы.

– Ну, слава богу, – улыбнулась Вэри, несколькими движениями пальцев запрашивая карту местоположения потерпевшего крушение корабля. – Хоть какие-то хорошие новости.

Ирими принял форму кубка с огромной цифрой один посередине, вокруг которого взрывались фейерверки. Вэри ласково провела рукой по самому краю изображения повреждённого цефалона.

– Когда-нибудь мы обязательно найдём способ тебя починить, – произнесла она, а затем чуть серьёзнее добавила: – Только сначала придётся немало поработать лопатой, что бы выкопать этот кусок железа из-под песка.

Несколько часов спустя…

– Прекрасно, – расстроенно простонала девушка, когда радиостанция в очередной раз вместо сигнала выдала сноп искр, – сначала эта штука не выключалась, теперь она не включается.

Парящий рядом с плечом оператора Цефалон принял вид часов с быстро крутящимися стрелками.

– Я знаю, что у нас мало времени, – вздохнула Вэри, выбирая из груды лежащего внутри корабля хлама длинную прочную трубу, – но у меня всего две руки, а сделать нужно очень и очень много. Ты провёл анализ траектории полёта?

Ирими раскинулся перед оператором трёхмерной картой звёздного пути, со схематично изображённым на ней взрывающимся корабликом.

– Значит, мой арсенал оказался где-то в районе Плутона, если верить твоим расчётам,– покачала головой Вэри. – Просто чудесно. Ни оружия, ни связи, ни рабочих Варфрэймов. Есть идея. Давай сядем у базы Гринир и будем просить милостыню?

Цефалон превратился в огромный восклицательный знак.

– Я просто шучу, – успокоила его девушка. – Ты же сам понимаешь, что такое сработает только с Корпусом.

Не обращая внимания на возмущённые метаморфозы Ирими, девушка вставила один из концов подобранной трубы, бывшей когда-то частью перекрытий десантного корабля, в зазор на приоткрытой панели хранилища Варфрэймов и с силой на него надавила. Послышался скрежет металла, от которого по спине девушки побежали мурашки, но панель осталась на месте.

– Ну, давай же! – стиснув зубы прорычала Вэри, добавив к движению своих рук немного силы Тенно. Панель с грохотом повалилась на пол и из-за неё посыпались куски рук и ног Варфрэймов не переживших прямого попадания боевых орудий Гринир и тяжёлой посадки на красную планету. Краска мигом сошла с её лица. Девушка прислонилась спиной к стене и закрыла лицо руками.

– Сломаны, – чуть не плача прошептала она. – Они все сломаны.

Оператор, едва переступая ногами по неровному полу, вернулась в зал переноса и обессиленно повалилась в кресло. Около получаса она отсутствующим взглядом смотрела в потолок, а затем тихо произнесла:

– Ирими, я очень устала. Выключи мне, пожалуйста, свет.

И без того слабые аварийные лампы погасли, и помещение погрузилось во тьму.

– Я выберусь, – прошептала Вэри сама себе. – Я обязательно выберусь. Но сейчас нужно немного поспать. Утро вечера мудренее.

Она некоторое время наблюдала за расклеенными по стенам звездами Циан, что делали из тёмного помещения чёрное звёздное небо, а затем забылась тяжёлым неспокойным сном.


End file.
